DA 2010 Episode 19: Believe It Or Not
by AngelExposed
Summary: Following the kiss between Rogue and Remy everything goes wrong again. Kitty is hiding something, and Bobby makes a decision that might endanger Remy's life. (FINISHED R&R)
1. Chapter 1: His Kiss

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 1: His Kiss

          Remy LeBeau was barely breathing, his heart thudding so hard in his chest that it might explode under the pressure.  It had all happened so fast, the passion of the moment.  Her touch bringing a euphoria so incredible it had been like the first time he'd ever made love, everything so new and exciting.  He'd been so carried away.

  And then the kiss…that sweet kiss, and the taste of Rogue's soft lips upon his.  It had all seemed so perfect for a moment, but it had all gone so suddenly wrong.  She'd pulled away at first, and was still, eyes wide as if she were seeing something with absolute terror.

And then she collapsed, she was convulsing violently across the floor, her eyes were wide open, flickering between black and red.  Kicking and screaming.  Her screams were loud, agonising even to hear, he could not imagine what kind of pain she was but it was clear it was more torturous than he understood.

          "Chere, what is it?!" Remy asked, he had a hold on her arms, he was trying to hold her still but it was impossible, she kept knocking him away unintentionally, she was too strong for him, and he was failing in calming her down.

          "What's going on?!" the door flew open, Logan was there, his hair mussed, his eyes bleary, his claws extracted, he had thought someone might be subject to some kind of attack.

          "I don't know…" Remy was on the floor straddling Rogue trying to grip on to her arms successfully, "she's having some kind of…attack…" Rogue was halfway rising into the air then dropping again, her powers of flight seemed to beyond her control.

          "Get her to the hospital wing!" Logan growled, "don't just leave her there like that!"

          Remy was hit squarely in the jaw by the side of Rogue's hand and he was thrown halfway across the room by her strength, he could taste blood in his mouth, he'd bitten his own tongue, "she's too strong!  She keeps fightin' me off!"

          Piotr rushed into the room, still in his metallic form, he looked confused, "what is the matter, I heard screaming."

          "Pete, get her to the hospital wing, now!" Logan said, "I'm gonna wake Hank, that's if he's not already awake."

          Remy watched Piotr pick up Rogue, who was fighting violently, eyes closed, it was almost as if she were fighting something she couldn't really see.  It was disturbing to see her this way, and what was more frightening was that he knew it was his fault.

          As they entered the Hospital Wing, Remy noted Psylocke was stationed on a bed, Jean Grey was tending to her in an unconscious state.  The woman was out cold, her long silken plum tinted hair splayed out over the pillow beneath her head, her eyes closed lightly.  It might have been the first time Remy LeBeau had ever seen the lethal woman so peaceful.

          "What's happening?" Jean asked as Piotr put Rogue on one of the empty beds, watching as the woman still fought.

          "She's taking some kind of fit," Remy replied, his heart still thudding within his chest, he could barely breathe in panic.

          Jean left Psylocke and rushed over to the bed Rogue was upon, "how long has she been convulsing?" she asked, she pulled on a pair of surgical gloves.

          "About four minutes," Remy wiped the blood from his mouth, he felt at a loss, he wasn't a medical expert, and knew next to nothing about seizures.  Helpless, he stood there, frozen as he watched Jean and Piotr.

          Piotr held Rogue down to the best of his ability, Jean leaned over Rogue, pried her eyes open to examine them further.

          "Pupils aren't dilated," Jean stated, she examined closely.  "Remy, what was she doing when it started?"

          Remy could not find his voice, how could he tell them that he'd caused the seizure with a kiss?  Never before had HIS kiss been the deadly problem in his relationship with Rogue.  Everything seemed to have been turned around the second he'd kissed her.

          "REMY!" Jean cried at him, but got no response, sighing she continued to try and tend to Rogue, grabbing a stethoscope from the nearby cabinet she tried to further examine Rogue, but was finding it difficult with when the woman wouldn't keep still long enough for her to put it against her skin.  "Piotr, keep her still, please…" Jean pleaded.

          "I can barely hold her down!" Piotr cried, Rogue was raising into the air again, the braid in her long hair whipped around as her head shook back and forth in the seize.  Her arms trembling under Piotr's powerful grasp.

          Nearby, the medicine cabinet doors exploded off, and Jean ducked a piece of wood, "what's going on?!" she demanded.

          Remy barely heard the sound of exploding wood, and was barely aware if he made it happen or not. 

          The clock on the wall exploded with a strange twang, a spring bounced past Piotr, and a battery hit Jean's shoulder.

          "Remy!  You need to get out of here, now!  Before you end up blowing us all up!" Jean cried at Remy.  She would have tried to get it into his head but she doubted even getting into his mind would help his condition, "REMY!"

          But Remy was barely able to comprehend, still frozen in the terror of what was happening to Rogue there on that bed as Piotr and Jean tried desperately to help her.

          "Can you contact her telepathically?!" demanded Piotr who was still struggling to hold the woman down as much as he could.   One kick from Rogue had misshapen the bottom of the bed.

          Jean closed her eyes, concentrating on trying to slide into Rogue's mind using her telepathic abilities.  But it were almost as if she was hitting a wall, she could not penetrate it at all, "I can't!  She's somehow blocking me!" she tried again, but no attempt seemed to be getting her any further, "Maybe the professor can break through this…mental wall…"

          As suddenly as it had begun, the seizure ended, and Rogue stopped fighting with Piotr, she seemed to go limp so suddenly, she dropped down to the mattress, her arms falling lifelessly off the sides of the bed.   She seemed so incredibly still that it seemed as if she might have fallen into death.

          "Chere!" Remy finally found his nerve and rushed over to her, "is she alright?" he was so petrified that Jean would tell him she was dead, he felt close to having his heart break.  He'd never been so scared in his life.  And thoughts to a time when Rogue had been lying on this very bed in the hospital wing, lying so very still and so very deathlike, crossed upon his mind again.  He remembered the panic the first time, the tears he'd wept and the anger he'd felt with himself.

          Jean felt for a pulse, even through the flimsy surgical gloves, she could feel a pulse, "racing pulse," she said.  She unbuttoned the first three buttons of Rogue's pyjama top and pressed the stethoscope against her chest, "heartbeat is very strong…"

          "What happened?!" Hank asked as he rushed into the hospital wing wearing nothing more than his bedtime boxer shorts, "Logan said Rogue was taking some kind of seizure."

          "She's stopped," Jean said, "but she's unconscious…" she took the stethoscope off and placed it down on the nearby cabinet, "I can't get into her mind to check her mental condition…"

          Remy took a hold of Rogue's gloved hand within his, "chere…" he whispered, tears piercing his eyes.

          "Remy, for now, it is best you are not here…" Hank looked at Remy with a serious expression.

          "But—" Remy tried, but was unsure of what his response would have been.

          "I'll keep you updated," Hank promised, he patted Remy's back, "for now…go…it would be best to get some sleep.  You've just come back from a mission, you must be exhausted – and you're hurt…" he gestured to the bruises on Remy's shoulder.

          "I don't CARE about bein' hurt or exhausted," Remy retorted, "I can't leave her!" Remy gripped onto Rogue's hand, refusing to let go.  He looked upon her face, she seemed worn, but peaceful.  Thoughts kept rushing through his mind, what if he left her and something happened, what if the unthinkable should happen?  It terrified him but those thoughts would not leave his mind.

          Logan entered into the room, "do what he says, Cajun.  You can't help her, they can…" he said warningly in a gruff tone.

          "You leave!" Remy cried at the smaller man, "I'm not leaving her!"

          "Logan…you're not helping," Jean sighed, realising Logan was only seeming to make Remy more angry than before.  She watched Logan shrug and leave the room, but give a concerned glance over his shoulder at Rogue before he disappeared.

          With a trembling hand, Remy moved a stray lock of Rogue's hair carefully away from her cheek being so careful and tender as to not let his flesh brush against her flawless skin.  The words 'your fault' kept ringing through his mind over and over again in an angry heated chant.

          "Remy…" Jean touched his bare shoulder tenderly, "I know you're scared…" she said softly, "You're afraid that something might happen while you're not with her…I promise, she's not going to die…her pulse is strong…"

          "You don't KNOW!" Remy spat in her face, "You might be telepathic but you can't predict the future!  You know nothing…" His thoughts screamed at him still 'your fault'.  

          "Remy, you can't BE in here while we examine her," Hank said.

          "Why do I have to leave?" He demanded, "why can't he!?" he pointed at Piotr.

          "We need him to hold her down if the seizures should begin again. Your relationship with Rogue is not helping, you'll only get in the way, Remy, Please go," Jean pleaded.

"Make me," Remy spat in her face once again.  He frowned, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

Jean wiped his spit off of her face, "fine," she said, she raised her hands and caught him in a telekinetic grasp that lifted him off of feet, she began to guide him through the open door, she dropped him outside the door, and then slammed the door with her telepathic powers, locking it.


	2. Chapter 2: No Explanation

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 2: No Explanation

          Remy LeBeau had not been able to sleep, he'd been curled up in a corner in the hallway outside the hospital wing all night.  His back ached, his shoulder throbbed, but he could not leave, if this was the nearest he could be to Rogue without being in the way, then so be it.

          He could not understand it, and that not understanding chilled him to the very bone.  It should have been the complete opposite, even he knew that.  Rogue should have not been the one to suffer the kiss, he should have.  Her powers should have drained him to unconsciousness.

          Remy had watched Professor Xavier enter the Hospital Wing not long after he'd been exiled from it by Jean and her telekinetic powers.  He'd wanted to find the strength to try and follow the man in, but he felt so completely drained both emotionally and physically that even summoning up the effort to raise his head to watch as he entered had taken too much out of him.

          _This is exactly why you should have never come back to her_, Remy thought at himself in tears, he rested his head against his knees, he had his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms tight around them.  He felt like a child scared and alone in a closet somewhere waiting out for some horror to pass by.  Only unlike a child hiding from his fears, guilt was something he was unable to hide from, no matter how hard he tried.  He'd spent all his life trying, and had never quite succeeded – not even come close to it.

          _No matter where you go, no matter what you do, you taint everything, everything crumbles, everyone gets hurt_, he thought miserably_.  This happiness between us was too good to be true.  Never lasts long, does it.  She was bound to get sooner or later.  I'd have done us both a favour if I'd kept on ridin' that bike right out of Bayville that night…why did I ever listen to Piotr…why…god…why_?!

          The grandfather clock in the hall struck five am, he listened to the five chimes, he'd been there for hours now, just waiting.  Hoping and praying that beyond that door into the hospital wing, that the only woman he'd ever loved would live through this ordeal.

          Jean had said she'd be fine, how could he trust that?  Jean was talking about general medicine, physical ailments – which she'd studied.  But this wasn't just medicine.  This was mutant, he knew it in his very soul.  Something very wrong had happened, her powers seemed to have somehow backlashed from his and caused her this excruciating pain.

          "Remy…?" came a familiar yawning voice from nearby, he raised his head to see who was there.

          Kitty Pryde was walking down the hallway towards him, she was in a short nightgown and pink ankle socks, her eyes puffy with tiredness.  "What are you sittin' out here for?" she asked tiredly.  She scratched her head, her brown hair was mussed, flat on one side, curling on the other, one side of her bare arm was pink, and indented with the shape of the creases from the sheets she'd been sleeping on.

          "Rogue's in there," he nodded towards the hospital wing door, "had…some kind of…fit," he said softly, misery thick in his voice.

          "Is she alright?" Kitty's tired blue eyes widened, her mouth fell and her face paled slightly at the news of her friends sudden suffering.

          "I've seen the Professor go in, that was hours ago," he sighed, "No one is comin' out to tell me anything…" he rubbed his tired eyes, they were slightly teary.

          Kitty came over and sat beside him, her back pressed against that same wall, "you okay…?" she asked softly, she could see the panic still etched in his face, he looked so exhausted and it was obvious he was keeping himself up out of fear that something might go wrong.  She'd known Remy so long that now it was becoming easy to read him like a book.

          Remy shook his head, "I knew this would happen," he mumbled, his voice full of emotion.

          "What?  That she'd take a fit?" Kitty asked.

          "No," Remy uttered, "this…things going wrong…I leave wreckage wherever I go.  I'm a liability to everyone I've ever cared about…" he pressed his hand to his eyes, "things were going so well…and now—"

          "It's probably just some kind of minor illness," Kitty tried to console.  "It's no reason to give up hope on everything again, Remy…"

          "How can we pin it to some minor illness?!  It's some kind of…backlash from her powers…" Remy frowned, "it's because of me, it's MY fault," he said firmly and angrily.

          "How could it be your fault?" Kitty asked curiously.

          Remy looked away, "I kissed her…"

          "You…what?" Kitty asked, she wasn't sure if she was hearing correctly.

          "I was caught up in the moment, that's all it was…I love her so much and…how can you love someone so much and not kiss them just once…I've waited…since…the moment I first realised that I was falling in love with her…knowin' there was never a right time…and the time felt…so right…it felt like it was meant to be…and I went for it…" he drew his breath, "it should have been be who got the brunt of it, Petit…should have been me."

          "Come on, you know that's totally impossible, Remy, are you SURE you really kissed her?  Like you weren't just close, or imaging it or something?" Kitty asked.

          "I felt her lips…I was kissing her and NOTHING was happening, there must have been about five seconds when everything was so perfect…" he explained, "and then…then she was pulling away…she was so still, I thought she was just…shocked or something…I expected her to be so happy, like…that I was still sitting there and NOT drained…" he wiped the tears that were forming, "how could it be her that it happened to…it SHOULD have been me."

          Kitty was confused also, "that just…doesn't make sense…her powers don't backlash…"

          Remy looked at her, "so what are you saying?"

          "It's gotta be something else," Kitty shrugged, "but I know Rogue, she's a survivor, she's gonna be fine…"

          "If not?"

          Kitty shook her head, "there is no 'if not'.  She'll be fine," she stood up, "trust me…" she ruffled Remy's hair affectionately.

          "You're being calm…this is your best friend…don't you even care?" Remy asked incredulously.

          "Of course I care," Kitty rolled her eyes, "but I just…I'm determined I'm not going to lose anyone else.  I've already lost my parents, I almost lost you," she pointed at him, "there's no way I'm losing my best friend…"

          The hospital wing door opened, and both Remy and Kitty glanced over to it at the same time.  Jean was the first to exit, and then the Professor, followed by Hank and Piotr.

          "Hey," Kitty said softly to Piotr, she did not meet his eye.

          "What are you down here for?" Piotr asked.

          "I came down looking for…uhm…a bandaid," Kitty said, "how's Rogue?" she asked of Jean.

          Jean's expression was practically morbid, and Remy stood up at once seeing this.  Jean sighed and walked over to Remy, "she's still breathing, and her heartbeat is very strong and very steady," she explained, "but…"

          "But?" he asked.

          "She's in a comatose state…" Jean said softly.

          "What does that mean…comatose state…she's unconscious but she's still fine…?" Remy asked.

          Jean, the Professor and Hank all exchanged glances, "there…is one problem," Hank said, "a very…big problem," he walked over to Remy, "we can't seem to pick up ANY brain activity what so ever from her…and even the Professor and Jean cannot penetrate her mind."

          "It's as if…there are walls up around her whole psyche," the Professor explained.

          Remy sucked in a breath, "what are you saying?  That the woman I love is braindead?"

          "That's not what we're saying," the Professor interjected.

          "No, that's exactly what you're saying," Remy frowned.

          "What could have caused this, Professor?" Kitty asked softly.

          "At the moment, we're not sure," the Professor said, "We can find no answers.  At the moment we have no explanation to how it happened in the first place."

          Remy looked at Kitty pleadingly, he could not find the words to express what he needed say, he hoped she would find the right thing to say.

          Kitty noted the look at once, "What if…she were using her absorbing powers and it started…could it be some kind of…backlash?"

          "Why would she be trying to use her powers?" Hank asked, he looked positively mystified, his indigo eyes squinting in slight confusion.

          Remy looked at them all, "Because I kissed her," he said in dry emotional voice.

          Jean shook her head, "that's not possible…you know that as well as any of us."

          "Then why is it that I'm standin' here and SHE'S the one in the infirmary?" Remy demanded angrily, he pointed to the door of the infirmary, he could see Rogue lying unconscious on the bed still.  It seemed as if she were simply peacefully sleeping, and not unconscious from a deadly kiss.

          "Calm down…" Kitty whispered to Remy, she took a hold of his arm gently.

          "No, I will not calm down!" Remy pulled away, "I'm mad…mad at myself for being so stupid as to think for one minute everything would be alright!  Mad at myself for putting her in danger!  For thinking only of myself – as USUAL.  I should have never come back, all I ever do is leave wreckage wherever I go, and now look at her!  Braindead…"

          "She is NOT braindead!" Kitty's eyes glazed with tears, "and this is not your fault!  Who's to say that if you hadn't kissed her it wouldn't have happened anyway?!  You don't know that!  And blaming yourself and being angry at yourself isn't going to help anything…"

          Remy headed into the hospital wing, "it might not.  But at least I'm admitting the responsibility I have in this," he took one of Rogue's gloved hands within both of his and held it close to his heart, "leave me alone with her," he uttered coldly, he frowned over his shoulder at all of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Peachy Keen

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 3:  Peachy Keen

          Jean Grey stepped into Professor Xavier's office later that morning with two cups of coffee in her hands, "here you go, Professor," she said softly.

          The professor gladly accepted the cup.  He'd never been a large fan of coffee, but right now, the caffeine would give him just the boost he needed to stay awake.   "Thank you, Jean," he murmured, and he took a sip of the bitter black liquid.

          Jean took a seat by the unlit fireplace, sipping her own coffee, "it was some night," she sighed, her eyes were dark underneath, her face a little paler, cheeks slightly marred with fatigue blotches.  She was still in her uniform, she had not even found the time to change.

          The Professor moved over in his electric wheelchair, the cup still in his hand, "I have been pouring over research all morning to try and grasp what happened to Rogue, and yet – for the life of me – I can't find a single explanation."

          Jean turned and looked at the Professor, he looked as tired as she felt.  It almost seemed as if he'd aged overnight, "what are we going to do with this…Woman…we ran into?" she asked, "Remy called her Psylocke."

          "For now, she's in one of the cells in the subbasement.  When she wakes up, we can question her further…" the Professor sipped his coffee again, "Jean…you said you wanted to talk to me last night, but we never did have the chance to discuss what you wanted to…"

          Jean nodded, "Yes," she said, "it was about our mission last night…actually it does involve Remy as well…but…I might have thought I were just imagining things – if Piotr had not seen what I thought I seen also," she looked down into her black coffee, trying to visualise the events from the night before once again.

          "What did you see?" The Professor asked.

          "A…shadow…" Jean said, "it seemed to be a tall man – not as tall as Piotr in his armoured state, but…well…It's hard to say exactly, I only saw it for a split second – as did Piotr…because he cried out."

          The professor nodded, listening closely.

          "Professor, I think Remy saw him too…" Jean said nervously, "he threw a charged object at the area that…thing…was standing in…that's what caused the explosion, Professor."

          Professor Xavier sipped his coffee, deep in thought, "was there anything distinguishing about him?"

          "Red eyes," Jean replied, "they were bright…the way Remy's eyes glow when he's angry…" she added thoughtfully.

          The Professor sat thinking deeply, "did Remy mention this to you?"

          "No…not to anyone…he was strangely silent on the jet home…" Jean replied, she glanced over to him, "he did not tell us anything about this Psylocke woman either," she said, "the only time he mentioned her was to say she was deadly…while we were running from her."

          The Professor sighed, "I have been secretly concerned about this for some time, Jean, but I think Gambit may be hiding more secrets than anyone knew about – I don't even think Rogue knows what those secrets might be."

          "Professor, for the past month I've been…suspicious of him.  I've tried not to be…" Jean said, "Remy is…a good guy, and he gets along with the team well, except from Bobby.  But…I have this horrible feeling that…Remy didn't tell us EVERYTHING about the events in Genosha…"

          The Professor nodded, "Yes.  I still have trouble placing this name…Nathan Xiessel."

          "So you think someone else might have been involved in this too?" Jean asked.

          "Yes…and the way Remy acts when being questioned on it seems to indicate that he knows who…"

          "The question is…" Jean looked towards the empty fireplace, "Why is he protecting this guy?"

          Remy hadn't slept all night, but when the early morning came he'd spent minutes dozing off in the chair beside Rogue's bed, still holding onto her hand as if it would keep her there.  Although Jean had tried to assure him she was not near to death, he could not help but fear that she might be.  With no brain activity and no way of penetrating this mental barrier, who knew what might happen to her.

          Everytime he closed his eyes just for a moment to rest, he saw those red eyes in the darkness, those eyes that had been haunting him since the return to Bayville.  He'd been there, in the chemical plant, but Remy could not understand why he'd made it known.

          Maybe this IS all in my imagination, he thought miserably, he kissed Rogue's gloved hand, "please pull through, ma chere, you're the only thing keepin' me sane," he whispered.  His heart was heavy like a rock as he spoke to her, hoping somehow in her unconscious state she'd hear him.  "Without you…I got no reason for livin'."

          "How's she doin'?"

          Remy turned and saw Kitty step in.  Kitty looked rough, as if she hadn't slept much during the night.  Her hair was considerably neater than earlier that morning, but she'd dressed in baggy jeans, a black tanktop and an oversized Xavier's Institute Hoodie as if she hadn't cared how she looked.  She wasn't even wearing makeup.

Remy sighed and turned back to Rogue, "same as before…no change…"

          Kitty moved over and placed her hands on his shoulders, she stood behind him.

          "You're being so calm…" Remy murmured, "I just…I thought you'd be more upset."

          "Inside, believe me, I'm a mess," Kitty replied softly, "But I'm sick of snivelling and crying like a baby, it isn't going to help anything," she said, "if I start crying over this, I'll never stop."

          Remy nodded, he looked over his shoulder at her, "you look tired…what's wrong?"

          "Nothing, really," Kitty said softly, she moved away from Remy to examine a chart Hank had been keeping of Rogue's condition.

          "Why…were you down here at five am…if you didn't know what had happened…" Remy looked at her, "I don't see any cuts or anything…"

          Kitty sighed, "look, you got enough worries, Remy," she said, "stop trying to take on my load too, okay?"

          Remy, still holding onto Rogue's hand, raised an eyebrow, "your load?  What's wrong…did something happen?"

          "No, nothing happened," Kitty put the chart down and walked over to the medicine cabinet and unlocked it with a key from her pocket she began searching through the contents.  "By the way, there's a Gold Team meeting tonight," she said, "at eight.  HAVE to be there…" she pulled a box out of the cabinet and slipped it into the large front left pocket of her hoodie.  Remy noted her movements, but made no attempt to question her.  Noting that she was a girl and the box seemed to be of a distinctive size, he gathered it might have been a girl related item, and didn't want to embarrass her by bringing it up.

          "What's it about?" he asked wearily.

          "The incident at the Chemical plant," Kitty said, "I guess there's some things that need to be touched upon.  I wouldn't worry too much, Remy.  The only guy that blames you for the incident is Bobby…and he's just…"

          "An Asschunk."

          "What IS an asschunk?" Kitty asked.

          "All that's gonna be left of him once I charge him up and let go if he keeps bugging the way that he is," Remy responded.

          Kitty made a face, "charming.  But we don't blow up our team mates," she said.

          "Pity," Remy uttered coldly.

          "What IS this problem you guys have with each other?" Kitty asked.

          "I don't KNOW, okay?" Remy shrugged, "he keeps…finding reasons…for people to hate me, especially Rogue.  She doesn't buy it but…I don't know, maybe he's just pissed because he I'm untrustworthy."

          "You seem trustworthy enough to me," Kitty headed for the door, "Try and get some sleep, Remy, you look beat.  See you at tonight's meeting."

          "Yeah, see you."

          Kitty was surprised to run into Kurt in the foyer.  She'd thought he'd be with his class teaching German, but apparently, he'd let class out early, and had decided to go check on Rogue – still concerned for her as they were in some way related, whether it only be an adoptive relation or not.

          Kurt just looked at her, his stare was cold, "hi," he said, trying to sound friendly.

          "Oh, hey," Kitty said, she tried to sound bright and breezy but failed, and Kurt seemed to hear it in her tone.

          "Something wrong?"

          "No…nothing," Kitty responded, she forced a smile, "class out early?"

          Kurt shrugged, "they weren't paying much attention.  Every time I start something they want to ask questions about the X-Men…" he looked away from her, "so I let them go."

          Kitty wished she could amend this awkwardness that arose whenever she and Kurt were in the same room together.  They had begun to be civil with each other again, but behind it, she could still see the hurt in his eyes, and could hear the strain of emotion in his voice.  She was wondering how much longer their friendship would suffer, and hoped that it would not last forever.  Kurt was truly one of her closest friends and she'd ached for his company again.  She missed his jokes, his antics, missed his laugh.  She missed their long talks that would go on for hours.

          _I_ _never forfeited our friendship for my love for Piotr_, Kitty thought sadly, _so why does it feel like I did_?

          "Kurt…" Kitty said suddenly, "lets hang out some time, okay?" she asked.

          Kurt paused as to think about this, but then shook his head, "sorry, I can't."

          Kitty was taken aback, she wasn't sure what he meant, "huh?"

          "I just can't," Kurt said, his silvery yellow eyes glanced away from her, his tail twitched somewhat nervously.

          "But…"

          "Look…" Kurt said, "you and Piotr are…a thing now.  I've learned to deal with it.  But I can't be around you anymore…it hurts too much.  Every day I see you and I'm reminded of how I just can't BE with you…and you…you're the love of my life, Kitty…"

          "But—" Kitty tried.

          "I hate making ultimatums, Kitty, it makes me feel like the enemy, and I definitely don't want to be.  And I don't want to be hated either, but I can't just be your friend while I feel this way.  You need to make a choice…him or me…"

          Kitty was at a loss, how could she chose between Piotr and Kurt?

          "Ahem."

          Kitty and Kurt both turned to the stairs, Piotr had come down them and was standing at the bottom step looking mildly concerned. 

          "Is everything alright?" Piotr wasked.

          "Peachy Keen," Kurt said glumly, he turned and headed off towards the kitchen without so much as another word.

          Kitty sighed to herself and hugged herself insecurely. 

          "What was all that about?" Piotr enquired, he took the last step and walked over.

          "Still apparently a few nerves still a little raw," Kitty looked to the open doorway where Kurt had left through, "this sucks, I so don't want to be the bad guy here, but no matter what I do I am…" she sighed, "when I'm with you, he's sad…but he's my best friend…and you…you're my boyfriend, and I can't just ditch you to make my friend happy…how can it be one or the other?"

          Piotr looked at her, "you are not the bad guy," he said, "I have no qualms with you wanting to remain friends with him, even if he and you were once romantically involved," he said. 

          "Yeah, unfortunately, he doesn't see it that way, I think he sees it as either one or the other."

          "He just needs time to adjust…I can certainly understand why he still loves you," Piotr smiled and kissed her forehead.

          Kitty sighed, "truthfully…I just don't."


	4. Chapter 4: Murmur

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 4:  Murmur

          Bobby Drake had been sitting outside the cell the woman known only as Psylocke had been in for some time now, unconsciousness had been with her all night, the electrocution Ororo had given her with the lightning seemed to have been more powerful than perhaps had been initially intended. 

          Still, despite the woman was unconscious, someone needed to stick around outside the cell.  They had no idea what the woman could do, and for all they knew, she could easily walk through the cell like Kitty Pryde could.

          Bobby hated cellwatch duty.  There'd always been occasions in the past when he'd been forced to sit outside a cell keeping watch on some mutant or another, sometimes he wondered if that was all he was fit for.  He didn't teach like the others did, and sometimes he questioned his purpose in the mansion quite frequently.  Still, if sitting outside the cell in the subbasement was all he was good for, then it was better than being good for nothing, which was the next step down.

          Sitting outside there gave him a lot of time to think, it was about all he could do.  And whenever he had time to think, it was always Rogue who entered his thoughts.  Beautiful, innocent, kind and generous…and most of all forgiving.  He couldn't understand what she saw in Remy LeBeau.  Sure, the guy was good looking, and charming when he laid it on thick, but despite good looks and charm, Remy LeBeau was untrustworthy, dishonest, sneaky, and cold.  Bobby had seen it all before.  Even back when he was a kid, Bobby could remember secretly hating the man.  He'd always had a crush on Rogue even then although he'd never been able to admit it to even himself let alone her.

          And now, there were rumours running back and forth across the Mansion like hot water, Remy LeBeau had kissed Rogue, and sent her into some kind of seizure.  She was lying in the hospital wing as unconscious as Psylocke was now in that cell.

          Bobby ached to go see her, but knew that Remy would be spending every moment with Rogue.  There would never be a chance for him to be close to Rogue again as long as Remy LeBeau was around.

          {I can fix that,} came a strange unfamiliar voice that made him sit up straight at once and look around.

          "Who are you?" Bobby asked aloud, looking round nervously, he saw no one there, and even if it was one of his fellow X-Men, none of their accents were quite this British.

          {Someone who can sympathise…} came the voice.

          Bobby got up unsurely, trembling ever so slightly, and he walked over to the cell door, and opened the small hatch to gaze inside.  The woman known as Psylocke was standing against the wall, her long hair half fallen over her face.  In the bad lighting she looked dangerous, yet, attractive at the same time.

          {If you want rid of LeBeau…all you have to do is ask,} came the voice again, there was something dark and sinister about the way she said it, and despite that gave Bobby more chills than his powers of ice could manipulate on any living person, he was intrigued.

          "You're a telepath…" he trailed off under his breath.

          {I won't lie.}

          "Keep out of my head!" Bobby frowned.

          Psylocke raised her head and smiled, a smile that was half hidden beneath her purple tinted black hair, there was something strangely frightening about her smile like that, being half hidden suggested to Bobby that there was another side to this.  {If you wish…but you'd be missing a marvellous opportunity…all I'd need to do is get rid of LeBeau…it's what you want, isn't it…} her voice in his head was less than a seductive murmur, and it was luring him in. 

          Bobby reached for the small computerised control pad next to the cell door, he hit the first three digits of the security lock code.  "I can't let you out…" he said, all the while his hand there, he was considering it truly.

          {Of course you can…no one need know…except me…and you…}

          Bobby hit the last three digits, and the door slid open, he felt his breath catch in his throat as Psylocke stepped forward, she smiled.

          "Thank you," she murmured, she moved towards him as if she were intent to kiss him, her hand slid to his face, and she brushed her lips against his own lips.  And then, followed a pain like Bobby had never felt, through the side of his head, sending waves of pain through every nerve in him.  He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

          Remy was still seated upon the chair next to Rogue's bed, although he'd fallen asleep still holding her hand whilst using his free arm as a pillow resting against the mattress.  Perhaps it was his Thief's instincts that urged him to wake, and he cracked one eye open, glanced up to what should have been the ceiling, and yet, all he saw was a fist coming down towards his head, a fist that he knew too well.  That fist had a strange pink translucent flame rushing from it.  Instinct again was his saviour, he rolled and fell to the floor.

          "Psylocke!" he gasped.

          "Damn you," Psylocke leapt from the bed, where she'd been standing, and tried to pounce upon him.  He rolled away again and flipped himself up

          "How'd you get out of the cell!?" he demanded.

          "I had a little help," Psylocke smiled.

          Remy grabbed the chair and threw it at her, he wanted to avoid physical contact with this woman at all costs.  She was ten times the warrior he was.  Her extensive training in martial arts meant she could kill him with little more than a single kick.  "Why are you tryin' to kill ME, I'm not the enemy!!"

          "Sure you're not," Psylocke took a swing, he ducked and elbowed the security button when he had the chance, "and I'm the queen of England."

          Remy caught a kick in the shoulder, it had been aiming for his head.  He winced at the pain, "I have nothing to do with Sinister!  I was as much in his control as you were!"

          "You were working for him willingly!" Psylocke screamed, "because of you, I lost my brother!" she leapt towards him, catlike, graceful and agile, he barely dodged the assault.

          "I wasn't working for him willingly!" Remy gasped as he caught the heel of her boot in his back, he knew that was going to leave a mark.  "You knew I had no choice, you know what he would have done!"

          Psylocke stood still for a moment, she had barely broken a sweat while already Remy was breathing heavy.   "You KNEW what you were getting into when you confronted him!  This is all your fault!"

          "How is it MY fault?!" he demanded, lying across the floor trying to catch his breath, "I didn't KNOW what he was going to do!!"

          Psylocke's eyes were glistening, but no tears were cried for the brother she'd lost.  "You KNEW he was up to something, how could you let yourself fall pray to it?!  You endangered everyone's lives.  YOU Are the cause of so many deaths in Genosha!"

          It all replayed itself in Remy's head now, over and over again.  He'd been so distracted by it, he'd almost completely ignored Psylocke's movements, and just barely moved out of her way as her psychic knife came near his head.  Remy caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back.

          "Don't make me hurt you…" Remy frowned, he grabbed a scalpel from a nearby table and put it to her throat, not hard enough to cut, but hard enough that he had the upper hand now.  "We were friends once."

          "We were associates, we were never friends.  I never trusted you," Psylocke swallowed, she had a hold of his arm trying to pull it free, his grip was surprisingly stronger than she had remembered.

          "What's going on?!" demanded Jean Grey who had come rushing in on hearing the alarm, Scott Summers was at her back along with Kitty Pryde.

"She somehow got free," Remy held the scalpel to her neck steadily, "she tried to kill me!"

"HE'S BETRAYING YOU ALL!" Psylocke shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

Psylocke struggled, "he worked for Sinister of his OWN will!"

          "Don't listen to her, she's talkin' bullshit," Remy gripped onto her arm more tightly to make sure she wasn't about to escape."

          "Remy!  One false move and you'll slit her throat!" Kitty gaped, she could barely believe he was so close to having someone's life in his hands, and her mind sailed back to the night in the nightclub when he'd tried to murder the man who'd raped Rogue.

          "You don't think that she wouldn't do the same if she could?" Remy demanded.

          Psylocke closed her eyes, frowning deep in concentration.  Her powers directed at Remy LeBeau, she did not need her Psychic knife to force him to confess his sins.

          "Ugh!!!!" Remy cried out, "I—Can't…I…No…He forced me!"

          "Who forced you?" Scott demanded.

          "Sinister…" Remy cried out in pain, the powers that Psylocke was using against him caused him agony – however not as much as agony as she could have.

          "Stop it you're hurting him!" Kitty pleaded, she tried to step forward but Jean grabbed her arm, any false move could cause an accident with that scalpel, and she didn't want to chance even trying to take it from Remy using her telekinesis.

          Psylocke gritted her teeth, using her powers to a higher level.

          "He's in my head…he's everywhere!" Remy cried, the scalpel dropped from his fingers to the floor.

          "You're lying!" Psylocke touched her neck, he'd slightly cut her and blood now stained her fingers.

          Remy fell to the floor holding his head, "get out of my head!" he cried, he writhed along the tiles, eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched, hissing in pain.

          Psylocke let her powers lift from him, "the truth LeBeau, NOW!" she cried at him.

          "That is the truth…" he whispered.  "It is…"


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge That I Seek

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 5:  Revenge I Seek

          "I want to know what the hell is going on, and right now," Scott slammed his hands on the counter top of the round table of the war room, where the X-Men were all meeting.  Everyone was confused, the scene that had played itself out in the Hospital Wing had settled, but there were so many questions and it seemed as if Psylocke was more in the mood to answer some of them than Remy was.

          "I don't blame you," Psylocke said, "how long has the sneakthief been KEEPING these secrets from you?" she snorted, "a life time more than likely."

          Remy was sitting silent at the table, he'd been staring into space for some time, no one was sure if he was listening or not.  Kitty had tried to ask him if he was alright but he didn't answer, he just ignored everything completely.

          "How do you know him?" Scott asked of Psylocke.

          Psylocke was sitting in a prim fashion, she had her arms folded neatly, her expression stern, "he," Psylocke nodded in Remy's direction, "came looking for me around six years ago.  I was in Japan at the time.  He told me someone was coming to get me – I believed him.  Naïve as I was, I believed," she shook her head.  "We worked together for a while – along with my twin brother, Brian – trying to avoid our capture.  We ran into a mutual enemy of yours," she raised her eyes to Scott, "Sabretooth – who we defeated numerous times.  Sabretooth was apparently contracted to find me AND Remy by a man known as Nathaniel Essex.  A extremely talented geneticist who had a laboratory on the Island of Genosha."

          "I remember hearing the stories of the Scientist who would snatch children from their homes to use in experiments, but I had always just assumed they were modern urban legends," Ororo said.  "Everyone who ever visited Kenya somehow came across the tale.  It was always assumed that the missing children were taken to be sold to a child prostitution ring, or that they might be runaways."

          "No, it was quite real," Psylocke said, "I saw it for myself…" she sighed.

          Remy finally spoke, "me and Psylocke figured out the connection – even saved a lot of children from the fate the children before them had suffered…we worked together as a duo…tracing the children beforehand, and saving them from Essex."

          Kitty looked at Remy, "how did you trace what children he'd planned to take?" she asked curiously.

          "It wasn't too difficult.  Mutants.  Always mutants…and in Kenya it isn't too hard to know a mutant family by the way they're shunned by the rest of society.  Rumours spread, follow the rumours and the pointed fingers, and you're sure to find something," Psylocke responded.

          "So…how does this lead to Remy's working for this…Sinister…guy?" Kitty asked.

          "I'm getting there…" Psylocke said.  "What he NEGLECTED to tell me at the time was he'd been following Nathaniel Essex – AKA Mr. Sinister – and his research for a while.  His older sister Chantal was involved – apparently the lover of the geneticist…"

          Everyone was listening closely, a strange hush fell over the room despite the hundreds of questions they all had.

          Remy interjected, "I'd been on the streets not long after I left here after the accident with Jared Rickman.  I found out kids were selling MutantX again to mutants…I followed trails for weeks and found Chantal.  I followed her, traced her back to Genosha through a lot of hard work."

          "Why would you do that?" Kurt asked.

          "I wanted to stop the stuff being made," Remy said, "because of MutantX…Rogue was hurt…it caused so much pain that I just wanted to try and make it right somehow, even if she'd never know."

          Psylocke snorted, "At the time, I didn't know everything that was happening – I didn't know Remy had already been captured by Sinister a few times before…and I didn't know his sister was involved in their schemes.  That was even long before Magneto got involved.  Remy found out that Sinister was going to kidnap a politician – going to force him to set certain policies which would ensure the Genoshan Mutant Containment Facility would be funded, and supported by the government.  Remy convinced me WE should Kidnap the politician ourselves only it turned out that was what Sinister wanted, he had it set up so that we'd be caught!  Me and my brother got thrown in Genosha – Remy was never seen from again.  He's been working for Sinister all along."

          "That's NOT true," Remy spoke up, "You know I'd never work for him."

          "Then where WERE you all this time, LeBeau?!" Psylocke demanded.

          "In a solitary cell!!!  I escaped and got caught, and repeated it all over again…" he looked away.

          "What happened to your brother, Psylocke?" Scott asked.

          "Murdered quite recently by the clones of Remy LeBeau," Psylocke uttered.

          Remy sighed, "can I go…I want to be by Rogue," he said to Scott.

          "No, you'll sit there until we sort all this out and find out WHO'S side you're on."

          Remy stood up, "I'm on the side of the X-Men.  My intentions were for nothing but to get MutantX off the street – it turned into trying to save everyone from Genosha but behind it all Avenging Rogue was ALL I EVER wanted to do!" he yelled. 

          Professor Xavier had been sitting in silence for so long.  "I believe him…I remember how things were before, when the incident with Rogue first happened.  He was like a mad man, set on revenge."

          Kitty nodded, "I know…I was there, I saw it happen."

          Psylocke stood up, slamming her hands down on the countertop.  "You're all soft in the head if you believe this good for nothing Thief.  He's working for Sinister, I tell you."

          "I never worked for Sinister of my own accord...there were times when things would seem hazy…" Remy looked away.

          Psylocke frowned, "did you tell them of how Sinister set it up so you'd meet with the X-Men to steal the research from them so Sinister could mutate his clones further?" she was shaking with anger.

          Remy's eyes darted to her, then away nervously.  "That was never the intention."

          "What are you talking about…?" Kitty asked. 

          Psylocke smirked, "oh yes…" she said smoothly, "I just saw it all in his mind…Sinister tracked Remy down months ago…you see, Remy worked for Sinister periodically for a time..."

          "I was only pretendin' to be on his side!" Remy yelled, "I was plotting his downfall the whole time!"

          Kitty placed her hand on Remy's arm, "it's not true…is it?"

          Psylocke snorted, "I think it is.  You see, when Sinister tracked Remy down, he TOLD Remy where you would all be…and what would happen.  He knew of the research that would transform his clones into fully powerful mutants…Sinister wanted Remy to steal it!"

          Remy felt tears stinging his eyes, "Alright, so I knew.  Big deal!  I did the wrong thing for the right reasons…only I didn't intend to take Sinister the research."

          "So WHY DID YOU?!" Psylocke, she was staring right in his face so intently, her violet blue eyes cold with fury.

          "I didn't!  He stole it!  I took it from the institute but I hid it…"

          Kitty sat up straight, "under the floorboards of your apartment."

          Remy gave a slow steady nod, "I didn't KNOW that when I got back from the Funeral they'd have broken into my apartment – that's when everything went from bad to worse…"

          "We…never did…exactly find out what happened to you, after that, Remy…" Jean said softly.

          "I ran, escaped to the roof, and ran into Sinister, and a clone.  Sinister attacked me before I'd even knew he was there, and knocked me out…only thing I can ASSUME happened is he swapped me over with the clone and passed it off as me – took my clothes.  THAT'S why I was naked in the cell when that Algerian student girl found me."

          Psylocke sighed, "why you would want him on your team is beyond me," she sat back down primly, "you had the right idea by wanting him dead," she glanced over to Bobby Drake, who was still seemingly dazed, they'd found him out in the hallway outside the cell earlier although he claimed she'd escaped of her own accord.

          "What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

          "He let me out – wanted me to kill LeBeau."

          Ororo frowned in Bobby's direction, "I will have words with you later regarding this," she uttered coldly.

          "Back to the subject," Remy stood up slowly, "Betsy, I'm sorry, but Brian was NEVER meant to get involved in this at all, you knew that when I told you that you were being hunted, it was him who wanted to protect you and that's how he got involved in all this in the first place."

          "And that's how he died – protecting me from you," Psylocke sucked in a breath.

          "Protecting you from a CLONE of me, it's quite different," Remy frowned. 

          "You've saw it in my head I had nothing but good intentions except towards Sinister, how can you still blame me?!" he demanded.

          "Because if you hadn't gotten us involved in the first place, it might never have turned out this way!  You used me and Brian."

          Remy couldn't deny this, for it was true.  He'd known the minute he'd found out Sinister had been hunting for Psylocke that she might be useful in helping him on his quest to avenge Rogue and make sure that MutantX stayed off the streets.  "Fine.  I used you, but I NEVER meant for anyone to get hurt…especially your brother.  He was a good man."

          "As I thought you were, but I guess I was wrong!" Psylocke frowned, "and for that…you will pay.  Just wait until you turn your back, LeBeau, 'cause I'll be there."

          "Threats are not welcome in this Mansion, Psylocke," the Professor warned, "although I sense your frustration, I do believe that somehow you do not truly intend to harm him."

          Psylocke looked away, "I'd still like to cause him some pain."

          Remy sighed, "if you want revenge, then maybe I'm not the man you should be looking to…"

          Psylocke's eyes found Remy, "what are you suggesting?  That I just let it all go?!"

          "No, I'm saying Sinister is STILL out there, he was there that night…and if you hadn't attacked me, we probably COULD have found him," Remy responded.  "We COULD have beat him together…"

          Psylocke's glare was cold, "fine, then," she stood slowly, "until Sinister is dead…I'll be staying here," she said, inviting herself upon the mansion and the X-Men, "and unless you help me get the revenge I seek," she looked at Remy sternly, "it'll be your life I take."


	6. Chapter 6: Oath

Dismal Angel 2010 - Episode 19

Chapter 6:  Oath

          Kitty Pryde and Remy LeBeau were outside on the back porch hours later, it was nightfall now, and a chill was in the air.  Remy was sitting upon the steps with a cigarette dangling from his fingertips, he looked out at the seemingly endless estate, everything in his life now seemed incredibly ruined, he didn't know how to go on from this.  Now that the X-Men knew he'd planned to steal that research – even for its own safety – he knew he'd be looked at in a whole different light.

          "This has been some day," Kitty said wearily, she sat beside him on the steps, she rubbed her head, it was throbbing from stress, she'd taken a few painkillers but nothing seemed to be easing it.

          "Tell me about it," Remy said, he glanced at his watch, he'd been away from Rogue's bed now for a while and he wanted to return and make sure she was still alright, although he knew there would be no change to her condition.  He wished he understood what had happened, it still baffled him.  "So…Psylocke is actually…going to join…the X-Men?" he asked of Kitty, who'd been sent to help Psylocke find a room and give her a tour earlier that day.

          "Insane isn't it.  One minute they're trying to kill you, the next, they're joining the team," Kitty responded, "but it's just temporarily, until you help her find this Sinister guy…" she looked down to the ground.

          Remy took a long drag of his cigarette, and exhaled, "I can't beat him…" he sighed, "despite what I said in there…I can't…"

          "Why not?" Kitty said, "what's so…big…and scary…about this Sinister dude?"

          "He's like something from somebody's nightmare.  He lurks in every shadow…" Remy said in a low tone, "I always feel like he's watching me."

          "That's not possible," Kitty remarked.  "You know there's no way anyone could get onto our grounds without us knowing."

          "Isn't it?" Remy asked, "I can…and the clones can…don't you think there's a slight possibility he could too?"

"You're being paranoid," Kitty decided.

"You weren't there, you don't know him," Remy uttered, his voice cold, angry with Sinister.  How could he expect Kitty to understand, they'd never even run into Sinister.  They dealt with Magneto, Chantal and the Clones – and that was only the GOOD half of it.  When Sinister was involved, things were never good.

          "I don't GET it, though," Kitty said suddenly, "why didn't you just…tell us about this guy before?  It's like some big detail you decided to leave out as if it doesn't matter and it so obviously does – because if it didn't, then why did you have some mad woman and her kung fu crap on your back?"

          Remy sighed, "it's complicated," he said, and this seemed to be his final word in the matter.

          Kitty wanted to press further, but somehow couldn't and Remy didn't seem like he was in the mood to go into any further details, so much had happened in the last twenty four hours that he – like most people – wanted to forget temporarily and take a moment to breathe.  She looked at him, his hair stirring in the wind, his eyes staring out into the distance, but not focusing on anything.  He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, stubble darkened his jaw. 

"I'm gonna go inside," she touched Remy's arm, "don't stay out here too long, it's getting kind of cold," she got up.

          "I won't, petit, I won't," he said, flicking his cigarette away, watching the dance of sparks down the drive as the stub blew away.

          Kitty felt bad for him as she slipped inside the mansion.  Nothing ever seemed to go right for him – or Rogue.  It was a shame, she couldn't think of two people more deserving of it than them. 

Sighing, she headed upstairs intent on taking care of some things that she'd been avoiding.  She had some things to do that still needed attending.  When she got to her room door, Psylocke was just coming out of the ladies dorm guest bedroom.  They looked at each other.  Psylocke's glance was knowing.

          "Settling in?" Kitty asked, she gave the woman a look over.  She was tall, and her hair touched her thighs, it was long, and silky, the kind of hair Kitty would have always dreamed of having but never managed to acquire.  Her eyes were violet-blue, and stunning beneath long lashes.  Psylocke had somehow managed to make the simple floral robe that Ororo had loaned her look exotic and provocative.  This woman was so extraordinarily beautiful that most of the males in the Mansion had been staring longingly at her, even Piotr, and that slightly bothered Kitty. 

          "It's adequate," Psylocke responded.

Kitty unlocked her bedroom door, she wondered if perhaps she should just go to bed instead of taking care of that other particular thing she just didn't really want to do at all.  She wished she could just find it in herself to get it over with but she didn't want to face it, no matter how much she knew she had to.

Psylocke looked at Kitty, "you have a question on your mind, don't you?" she said.

Kitty swallowed, staring at the woman, unable to say a word.

"It's been plaguing you for a while, but you've been too scared to confront it, and you've been putting off the answer all day…"

          Kitty was frightened by just how accurately telepathic this woman was, it was almost as if the woman could make better sense of Kitty's thoughts than she herself could, and that was not a comforting thing to know.  Kitty gave a vague nod, not even caring how offended she would generally feel by the violation of her mind.

          "You'll find the answer is yes…" Psylocke said softly, yet in a very nonchalant manner that left Kitty feeling slightly sullied, "perhaps you should begin facing it now instead of hiding from it and avoiding it as you have been," she said.

          Kitty felt tears brim her eyes, but she said no more, and she opened her door and stepped inside, slamming it behind her.  Behind the door, she burst into tears, and she heard the footsteps of a casual Psylocke descend down the hall.

          Remy LeBeau entered into the hospital wing, there seemed to be no change in Rogue at all, not even a single movement.  He sighed and picked up the overturned chair he'd tried to hit Psylocke with earlier and he set it upright.  "So…" he said softly, "Just you and me again," he took her hand, "so much happened, and when you wake up you're bound to hear about it sooner or later.  I just hope you aren't going to hate me when you do…" he reached over and stroked her hair softly, making sure to be so careful as to not touch her flesh.

          She looked so beautiful, as if she were simply sleeping, her long dark lashes pressed against her tan flesh, her breathing even and strong. 

          "What's goin' on in that head of yours, Chere?" he asked softly, he wished for an answer but found none in her lifeless comatose state.  "God, if I'd known my kiss would make this happen to you…I'd never have done it…but you—oh what's the use of makin' excuses…" he sighed.  "It's my fault, you know it and I know it," he looked away, squeezing her hand.  "I couldn't help myself," he admitted.

          He imagined if Rogue were there, she'd argue with him, she'd agree.

          "I know," he said looking at her again, "if you were here, you'd probably concur with that, you'd say that's my problem.  I never can help myself and that's why I always get into trouble no matter how hard I try to stay out of it.  And you'd be right…" he kissed her gloved fingertips.

          Remy listened to her breathing for a while, there was no change in it at all.  A clock on the wall ticked the time away around them.

          "I waited eight years for that kiss…nine years…" he murmured, "since the moment I fell in love with you when I was nineteen..." he stroked her hair again, "for a minute there, I thought nothin' was happenin'…I didn't feel it, Chere…not one single bit of pain…your powers didn't touch me…I know I didn't imagine it…" he squeezed his eyes shut, to force back tears.  "But now they've backfired on you…" he rested his arm on the mattress and rested his head against it. 

          He tried to focus on happier times, as if it would give him something to hold onto.  The first time dancing with Rogue, holding her close to him, the moment he'd first known that Rogue was the woman he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  The first time she'd told him she loved him.  Times when they'd laughed together, held each other.  Things that he'd forced himself to try and forget for the last seven years drifted back to him.  Choosing Rogue's Christmas present – a chain with an engraved cross on it.  Picking the ring he in a roundabout way proposed to her with. 

          Despite the incredible sadness that always crept up on him whenever he was with Rogue, the time he spent with her had always been the happiest of his life, the most content, and being in her presence was a solace that he'd never found with any other woman.  Merely being able to look into her face was enough to still the beating of his anxious heart.

          "Chere, you need to pull through," he whispered, "if you don't…I'm comin' to join you…" he murmured.  And he meant it.  Without her now, he didn't think he could continue with this life.  It would be an empty life, not worth living without her.  His bond with her was the only thing he felt might be keeping him alive and grounded.  He remained in silence after his oath, just listening to her breathing, and holding her hand, lying with his eyes closed trying to visualise her smiling at him.

          And then her voice broke the silence, and Remy thought his heart might have stopped at that moment as she said his name, "Remy…"

- The End

(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN or is it?  Gah, I'm so evil.  Yes, it's trueeeeeeeeeee.  As usual, a shout out to the people who always take the time to review, especially the ones who write the big reviews that I adore so much, ishandahalf, Rogue4787, Vampire Adrian – thanks, It's nice to see a review that contains more than one sentence.  Don't get me wrong, I like seeing the ones with nothing but  "please update soon", but some thoughts or anything can be helpful, lol.  Props to Aro – there would be no asschunks, blue haired snails or spitting out without ya – luv ya.)


End file.
